Star Caller's Staff
The Star Caller’s Staff is a craftable Item found in the Ancient Tab. It requires 4 Nightmare Fuel, 2 Living Logs, 2 Yellow Gems, and a Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station to craft. It also can randomly drop from an Ancient Pseudoscience Station when the latter is damaged with a Hammer, Gunpowder etc, and has a 25% chance to be found inside a Large Ornate Chest. Like all items from the Ancient Tab, Star Caller's Staves cannot be prototyped and Characters always need to be near an Ancient Pseudoscience Station to craft them again. When used on any visible point in the ground after equipping it in the hand slot, The Star Caller's Staff summons a Dwarf Star. The Star lasts for 2 minutes (1/4th of an in-game day) and during that time it provides a fluctuating radius of light, heat equivalent to that of a 3rd tier Campfire fire (180 units; the 4th and highest tier is 220 units of heat) and a Sanity boost of 25 per minute while standing near it. The Dwarf Star can also be used to cook Food, similar to a Campfire. It can also burn flammable objects that are too close to it, so caution is advised as to where the staff is used. With each use of the Staff, Characters will lose 20 and the Staff will lose 5% of its Durability. Since Yellow Gems are not renewable, only a limited number of Star Caller's Staves can be crafted. Reign of Giants In the Reign of Giants DLC, the Dwarf Star provides the highest amount of heat instead (more than a fully fueled Fire Pit) and standing near it for too long can cause Overheating, even in Winter. Players also have a small chance of finding Yellow Gems inside Tumbleweeds, thus making Star Caller's Staves renewable. Tips * It's a good idea to equip a Construction Amulet when crafting this Staff, and save on the rare Yellow Gems. * The Star Caller's Staff can be used as an alternative to Campfires later in the game, for those who would rather not carry around Logs and Cut Grass. * While the Staff cannot be used in the dark, it can still be used a few seconds before complete darkness settles in. When this happens the light emitted from the casting process will keep the Character safe from Charlie. * As long as Characters stay close to the Dwarf Star, they can get a net bonus of 30 , excluding outside factors, resulting in no Sanity cost from using the Staff. ** Willow's Sanity regeneration perk works with the Dwarf Star too resulting in 50 recovered. ** There is no limit to the amount of Dwarf Stars that players can summon at the same time and their Sanity boosts stack with each-other. This means that players can summon multiple Dwarf Stars at the same spot to boost their Character's Sanity quicker. Gallery Star Caller.jpg|Wolfgang holding the Star Caller's Staff. Star Caller's Staff Usage.png|Wolfgang using a Star Caller's Staff. Star-day.png|Dwarf Star during Day. Star-dusk.png|Dwarf Star during Dusk. Star-night.png|Dwarf Star during Night. Star Cooking.png|Wickerbottom cooking a Carrot with a Dwarf Star. Category:Light Sources Category:Equipable Items Category:Sanity Boost Category:Sanity Loss Category:Ancient Tab Category:Warmth Category:Magic Category:Staves Category:Fire Starter Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable